Case sealing apparatus are known for taping or gluing flaps of a case closed. Some of the known case sealing apparatus can accept cases of varying heights and widths. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,616 describes an apparatus having a vertically moveable tape head assembly and side arm assemblies that are moveable toward and away from each other. The tape head assembly is used to tape the top of the case closed.